Tangential
by Impractical Joker
Summary: Or, underwhelming romantic stories. A series of semi-related episodes. Special and Oldrival shipping. More ships will come. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: I Heard You Looking

**A/N:** This is my first shot at doing a series. My intention is to approach the ships obliquely, often through the eyes of characters not involved in the ships. The chapters will not follow strictly sequentially, but will only have marginal relevance to each other. Each chapter is more or less standalone. There is no overall plot as yet, but my suspicion is that as I write something that glue everything together will emerge, hopefully. I think you can guess the meaning of the title by now.

I will try to update as often as I can. It will contain Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Franticshipping and anything I come across as I write.

The title of Chapter 1 is from a song by Yo La Tengo. Special and implied Oldrival shipping.

Your reviews are all I can ask for :)

I Heard You Looking

"You are acting strange, Green." A brown haired girl said to the spiky haired boy sitting next to her, stirring her cup of hot chocolate with cream. The teaspoon jingled melodiously against the cup.

They were sitting at a table outside a café in Pallet Town. Today was the day of one of the semi-regular get-togethers for the Kanto Dex Holders. The four of them shared a table as usual, but just now Red and Yellow had gone to get some pastry.

It had been two months since they returned to life from being stone statues and helped solve the Guile Hideout crisis. Since then things had been peaceful. After all the excitements with Team Rocket, Deoxys, petrifaction, rampaging Pokémon and all that, those two months felt almost anti-climatic.

Blue had moved in with her parents in Pallet Town. She was still trying to get used to the idea of having a real family, but she was coping remarkably well. It was only that sometimes her nice, law-abiding parents were a bit distressed by their daughter's… feistiness.

The sky was cloudy enough to only let sunlight diffuse through, but not enough to pose any real threat of rain. The result was a half-hearted hazy glow that was neither here nor there. Autumn coolness was picking up.

Green put down his cup of coffee (black, no sugar), a slight frown on his face. "What is it about this time?"

"Do you know you keep staring at people?" Blue said, "It looks kind of creepy, even from you."

"No, I don't do that."

Surprisingly for Blue, Green did not find fault with the last sentence, like he usually would. It meant he was really preoccupied with something.

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't"

A smirk appeared on Blue's face, "Then explain to me why every time I look at you, you are staring at either Yellow or Red."

"You are imagining things." He averted her gaze.

"Well, Yellow at least I can understand," she pressed her attack, "she is getting prettier every time I see her. Did you notice how long her eyelashes are? There is no way anyone would mistake her for a boy now, maybe except Red… Anyway, point is, I believe you realize that she only has her eyes on Red practically since day one? I'm sorry, but you just stand no chance."

Green stared at Blue vacantly, mouth gaping. He had never been so dumb-founded in his life. Mind you, it was a life with Red as his best friend, so that was saying something.

"It is one of you stupid jokes, right?" Green said flatly, "If so I have to tell you it is not funny at all to anyone but yourself."

"I am serious!" Blue put on an exaggerated, hurt tone, "I can't believe you think of me like that, after all we've been through together!"

Green muttered something under his breath, then said, "Yellow has always been a friend and a student to me. Maybe even like a little sister, but that's it. I've never dreamed of see her _that_ way. And of course, I know she is in love with Red! I _trained_ her!" Was it (more than usual) pride she heard in his voice? "Who doesn't know, anyway?" He paused.

"Except for Red." They said in unison.

Blue giggled as if she had just heard the world's funniest joke, and Green tried his hardest to suppress a chuckle. He almost managed.

At last Blue regained some degree of control. "Alright, I'll believe you for the moment." She said a little breathlessly, "But how about Red? You stare at him almost as much as you stare at Yellow. What do you do that fo- Oh my God." She covered her mouth in mock horror.

"You are in love with _him!_" Blue said in a very convincingly shocked tone, "That explains everything! Always hanging out with him, not showing interest in any girl, always looking like a stick is stuck up your arse… That's because you have a one-sided crush on him! Oh! Don't worry;" she smiled conspiratorially, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm cool with this kind of things."

Green planted his forehead firmly in his right palm.

"Oh, man." He growled. "You really are amazing, Blue. It's incredible how much crap you can make up. How does Silver and everyone stand you? I know I can't."

Blue resumed her uncontrollable giggling. "You are so _adorable_ when you take a joke seriously."

Hearing her gleeful laughter, Green felt something in addition to the general annoyance at being teased. It was… an unease, or even slight panic, at being made fun of by _her_ on romantic matters. He felt an irrational urge to clear things up, as if he did not want her to get the wrong ideas about whom he liked.

"I stare at Red because Yellow is staring at him!" He knew he sounded defensive and he hated it, "She is so obvious it's painful! They've always been like this, yes. Her looking at him longingly and him being an oblivious idiot. But it's getting worse since we came back from Hoenn. It's like she is getting… desperate. It hurts me to see a friend become so unhappy. It's been boiling in my head these couple of days. I thought you'd be the first one to notice."

Blue looked down at her cup. A faint smile formed on the corners of her mouth.

"Of course I noticed. I'm just surprised you care about these things so much. You always look so… indifferent."

Green was almost pouting, "Just because I am not gossipy like you, it doesn't mean that I don't care about my friends."

"Who would have thought?" Blue's smile widened, "Green "Iceman" Oak is worried about a girl's crush on a boy? People will think I'm crazy if I tell them."

"Pesky woman."

"Whatever you say." Blue said. He noticed her eyes are smiling. "So, shall we do something about it?"

"These things never end well if outsiders push it."

"But we aren't outsiders!" Blue said, "We are their best friends! And we aren't going to push things. We are just going to… nudge things in the right direction a bit."

Her eyes twinkled. He knew she was up to no good when her eyes were like this.

"I don't want them to get hurt."

"But you just said Yellow is getting hurt!" Blue sounded incredulous, "Don't you want to help them?"

"Of course I do. I just don't want to be rash."

"We just need to get him to notice. That's all"

"And how will we go about it?"

"Leave that to me" Blue winked.

Green rolled his eyes. "I know it's a tall order for you, but just don't do anything stupid."

Blue put on her deepest voice. "I find your lack of faith disturbing, Green."

Green grumbled something inaudible. He stared at her.

Blue matched his gaze, grinning

And then they both let out a chuckle.

Green shook his head slightly.

Instead of her usual ironic giggle, Blue laughed with genuine joy.

Neither of them took their eyes from each other.

Blue had never seen such tenderness in Green's eyes. It was as if a sensitive and caring soul was peeking out of its stoic mask.

Green was surprised to find such childlike innocence in Blue's voice. The little girl that had been hiding behind a mask, physical or otherwise, surfaced just for a faction of a second to let him see her face.

XXX

"Did something funny happen?" Said a cheerful voice behind them.

Green and Blue turned and saw that Red and Yellow had returned, each with a plate full of pastry in their hands.

"Took you long enough." Green said.

"No, Red" Blue said as cheerfully as Red, "We just thought of an idiot at the same time."

"Who is that?" Yellow asked, her eyes cast down, "You can't be talking about Gold, right?" Then she grinned guiltily as if she had just said something horrible about him.

"No, much worse." Blue said. Green would swear he could see honey dripping from her grin. "How long are you two going to stand there?"

When they were feasting on the pastry, Green took glances at Red and Yellow discreetly. At least, he tried to be discreet.

Blue, on the other hand, divided her time between watching Red and Yellow and watching Green watch the two.

There was no mistake. Yellow _was_ getting desperate. Blue had never seen her eyes, always bright as the spring sun, look as downcast as they do now. Every moment Yellow thought no one was looking, she stole a glance at Red.

Yellow tried to act her usual self as best she could. She made an effort to laugh along with their jokes, or to join in their reminiscing. But that was what worried Blue. Her usual self did not have to_ make an effort_ to look cheerful.

Red, to his credit, at least noticed Yellow's melancholy and ask after her, to which she answered some barely audible "I'm alright." "Nothing's the matter."

"Yellow, there's a crumb on your face." Red caught the girl off guard at one of her many spacing-out moments.

He leaned over to take away said crumb. As the distance between the two closed, Yellow looked like she was petrified all over again.

Time slowed for Yellow. The half-second it took for Red to reach out to her stretched out infinitely, every Planck time becoming eternity. All was silent. Yellow could see every detail of Red's being, and nothing else. The dark red tinge of his iris. The worn out fingerless gloves. The callused hands that had saved her, held her so many times.

At long last the end of eternity came, and Red's fingers touched her face. Yellow could hear her heart stop. His touch was rough yet tender, like that of a careless but good-hearted child. That was what he was, careless but good-hearted. Even if this promise of heaven was false, Yellow embraced it with all her heart.

His finger left and time flowed normally again. All the sights and sounds that had been blocked out rushed back to her at once.

"Now, you look perfect again." Red grinned, satisfied.

Yellow blushed at this remark and caught Blue wink at her. She looked quizzically at the older girl, but only got a way-to-go grin as response.

Confused, she looked to Green. He simply nodded. But Yellow thought she saw the faintest hint of a smile on his face. Then the truth struck her like Volt Tackle.

_They know._

Her cheeks flared up. She hoped she could curl up into a ball and hide under the table.

Yet at the same time, a warm feeling in her chest told her, in two voices, one deep and calm and one high and playful, _You are not alone._

XXX

Post-chapter notes: I have a confession to make for anyone who cares: I am initially quite uneasy about Oldrival. I don't hate it as such and I actually find it cute. I just don't feel too convinced from the manga that the two do are attracted to each other. One "Pesky woman" per arc does not a convincing proof make. But as I write I feel better and better about it, I don't know why. _Please don't flame me for this. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Hard Way

**A/N:** I started this chapter wanting it to be an examination of Green/Blue and/or Gold/Crystal (so many slashes in quick succession! Wait, that sounds so wrong…) through the eyes of Silver. As I wrote the story quickly took control and refused to stop being a character study of Silver. So what we have here is a passing mention of Oldrival and Mangaquest exact one (1) time each.

This confirms for me once more that I write plots wayyyyyyy worse than character studies.

Silver has the darkest and so most interesting (for a writer) backstory. So watch out for all the angst.

I don't know where the series will go next, I hope it's somewhere with better lighting.

OK, now. Less pointless rambling, more pointless story (if you can call it that).

XXX

The Hard Way

Now that he had time to reflect, Silver wondered why he wasn't a villain.

He was sure, if he had chosen the path of darkness and ambition, he would have gone far. He had the gift. He was talented. Cunning and shadiness came naturally to him. He had no qualms stealing, threatening or otherwise committing morally questionable acts to achieve his goals. He seemed cut out to be a villain.

And now he knew villainy ran in his blood. Silver saw in his father a magnified version of himself. The cunning. The ruthlessness. The cold efficiency. His father showed him what he could become if he so chose. Awesome and terrible and monstrous.

In addition to his inborn villainy, he had the tutelage of another villain, no less terrible. From him his talents received expert sharpening. More importantly he learned to see everything dispassionately. Everything, everyone, every Pokémon was a tool, a means to an end, a weapon. Silver learned to be cold and hard, like his icy mask.

Then he put his talents and skills at the service of yet another villain. In that half-year he became more and more entwined with the dark side of the world. He learned that there were no means that could not be justified by a sufficient end.

He even looked the part of a villain, with his flowing scarlet hair, fierce grey eyes and penchant for dark clothes and Dark Pokémon.

Silver thought back to his past, and decided that it was only because he could see light that he did not descend into darkness completely.

When he tried to remember the days under the Masked Man, all he could recall was endless cold and darkness, punctuated by the precious time he spent with Blue. In the seemingly inescapable darkness she never gave up hope, always shining like the light at the end of a tunnel, small but inextinguishable.

Undefeatably cheerful, she refused to treat him impersonally like their master had wanted her to. It was the simple things that he remembered the most. A kind word. A pat on the shoulder. The gloves she gave him, embroiled with his name, were a reminder that he was a person, unique and capable of hope. These simple things were all that kept him from succumbing to the darkness.

When they finally escaped, all those long years later, he saw her face for the first time. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever set his eyes on, and he doubted anything would come to take its place. At that moment, he decided that he would use his lifetime protecting her to return the favour. He felt that he got the long end of the deal.

Silver did not see her as a lover. She was more important to him than that. She was his sister. His mother. His friend. His guardian. His light in life. Someone dearer to him than himself. To treat her as a lover would be to bring her down to equal footing with him, and it did not feel right for Silver.

And then they started drifting apart.

Blue went back to Kanto to find her root. Slowly she met new friends. She had her own adventures. She found a new purpose in life and let her heroic nature surface. She redeemed herself and became a hero.

Silver, meanwhile, was still rootless and haunted by his past. He found himself working for a villain, doing the same things he had been done under the Masked Man.

He was happy to see Blue escape her troubled memories with the help of her new friends. Fine people they all were, every one of them: naturally heroic Red, stoically caring Green, gently strong-willed Yellow. They had good upbringings and the healthy, happy childhood that Blue should have had but did not. Silver felt that by being with them, Blue somehow reclaimed her past, and became a better person.

Yet he could not help but feel that by going to the side of light where she belonged, Blue had left him in the shadow. Now that his only companion in darkness had brightened her life, he was left alone in the dark. Blue had never stopped caring for him, but he felt they no longer belonged to the same world.

Blue had found her redemption, while Silver faced losing his only light and going down the path of villainy again.

That was until he found his own friends and could see light again.

Gold was like the sun, bright and fiery and unrelenting. He reminded Silver that there could be another way of life, the heroic way. It could be hard and rewardless at times, but it was Right. Fighting alongside Gold gave Silver the chance to be a hero.

Crystal was like the stars, not glaringly bright like the sun but still spectacular in her own way. Like the stars, she gave him directions even in the darkness of night. She reminded Silver that sometimes abiding to rules can be more important than getting what you want.

With them, he embarked on a journey that led him to his past. On the way he was reunited with his beloved sister, and got to see her overcome one last haunting shadow; he got to meet his seniors personally, and he was glad he could call these wonderful people friends. With so many bright lights surrounding him, his shadows had nowhere to hide and disappeared.

When he confronted the unmasked Masked Man, he felt that he was staring at his personal demon, instead of an old Gym leader. He had to win this one to leave his dark past behind for good. And he did.

Silver felt that his reunion with his sister was more than physical. This time he stepped out of the shadow and joined her on the bright side. He had secured his place beside her for good.

This realization was why, when he saw the way Blue look at Green, he did not feel the horrifying threat of losing her again; or when he heard Green call her "Pesky Woman" with well hidden affection, he was merely angry with Green for calling her names, and did not had an attack of jealousy. Instead, he was glad for Blue for finding her own happiness. It was only that he felt a little lonely at the thought of Blue not belonging to him exclusively anymore (had she ever been?).

It was also heartening for Silver to see Gold and Crystal grow attracted to each other. Their bickering and arguments may be noisy, but it was a small price to pay for Silver to see that people can still love and form meaningful relationships with each other in this dangerous and often harsh world.

He felt that he could finally be happy.

And then his past, this time one that was even deeper than the last, caught up to him.

Now he knew where he came from, how much darkness he was heir to. "Prince of Evil". It was clichéd and tasteless, yet described his heritage perfectly.

In his consternation and despair he found it downright unfair that Blue turned out to have perfectly normal and respectable parents, while he discovered a root that he wished to have no part with. His rational part knew that no one was to blame, not even his father, because without him he would not even be there to blame anyone. But in such situation reason had a feeble voice.

Once again he doubted whether he could ever truly be on the heroes' side. Was that where I am supposed to belong? Am I even supposed to belong anywhere?

Once again, his friends saved him.

It was so much that his seniors allowed him a place among them. They forced him to be among them and kept him there even as he faltered and doubted himself. They showed him how he was not merely the sum of his past and lineage, but his own person. They taught him to accept and make peace with his identity. For that he was eternally grateful.

Silver reflected on how ironic the word eternal sounded given their present situation. Eternal they might well become, he and the four of his seniors. Eternal like stones. They _were_ stones.

Why was it that every time things seemed to change for the better, something worse happened?

Silver was bitterly thankful that at least Sis was with him. Now he never had to worry about parting with her.

And he knew that his two other friends, and probably others, would do everything in their power to help them out of their predicament. He knew because if it were Gold or Crystal who were turned into stone, he would do anything to save them.

Before they come, he had all the time in the world to ponder why he was a live-sized statue waiting for rescue (that might not come) instead of doing what he was the most suited for: being a villain.

He decided that it was because he chose the hard way, the way of a hero.

And when he finally returned to life, held firmly the embrace of his tearful friends, he knew he chose right.


End file.
